


Spooktober day 25 - Costume party - Zoro x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Costume Party, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Modern AU, Other, Spooktober, alcohol mention, fratboi zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: I haven't forgotten about y'all. I have 2 more of these to write so hopefully by tomorrow or the day after I can finally upload them all! sorry for the delay!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 11





	Spooktober day 25 - Costume party - Zoro x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about y'all. I have 2 more of these to write so hopefully by tomorrow or the day after I can finally upload them all! sorry for the delay!

Zoro is usually easy to convince to join a party, just use some of his favorite liquid luck as an incentive and he is game. He’s perfectly fine being dragged around by you, as long as he doesn’t have to put in too much extra effort (or find the way to the place). But, well, extra effort was needed this time when you read ‘no costume = no entrance’ on the sparkly invitation a friend had handed you a couple hours earlier. 

So now you were trying to convince your jock of a boyfriend that he’d need to dress up. Anything would do, but well, since you had the opportunity, there were quite a few costumes you’d love to see him in. Unfortunately, he wasn’t really up for any of that nonsense. Which left you with an endless discussion of possible costume choices and him rejecting every single one of them, eventually nearly giving up going to the party alltogether. 

_“Zoro please, you’re not getting in without a costume” “then I won’t go, I can get beer out of the fridge right here.”_

You rolled your eyes so hard you almost gave yourself a headache and then went on to argue about it a little longer, eventually giving up and going to get something for dinner before returning to your own dorm instead of eating with your boyfriend as you had planned. You texted with your friend and decided you’d just go to the party by yourself. You felt a little bad leaving Zoro alone on Halloween’s evening, but it had been his own fault for not even being willing to work with you on a costume idea so he could join. 

You felt a little sad picking out a costume for yourself and eventually decided on just something very simple that would give you the entrance without the hassle of spending a lot of time getting ready. You were going there to have fun more than anything else, not to win any costume contests, and most of the guests would be absolutely shitfaced by the end of the evening, there was no reason for you costume to be memorable when most of the people that saw you wear it wouldn’t even be able to remember it. 

The party wasn’t even that good, and you found yourself regularly checking your phone to see if you had a message from your favorite green-haired idiot. You felt a pang of regret as he had left you on read for the message where you asked if he wanted to show up anyway, that you could maybe go get drinks somewhere else. You didn’t blame him, you were the one that had started the fight after all. 

_“This party sucks”_ A deep voice next to you said. _“You tell me”_ , you agreed as you took another sip of your drink. You hadn’t even noticed someone joining you, but you didn’t want to focus too much on the presence either. Argument or not, you were not planning on hanging out with strangers too much, not even to get Zoro a little jealous. 

The person next to you didn’t say anything else though, which made you a little less apprehensive, you subtly stole a look only to see that Zoro was standing there… wearing his kendo uniform? 

_“Zoro, what are you doing here?” “well some dumbass invited me to this party”_

You couldn’t help but smile. _“And you dressed up in the end” “Yeah apparently this was enough to count as dressed up.”_

You laughed. “ _I love you; you know that?”_

Even in the dim light of the party you could see his cheeks flushing as you softly kissed the top of his nose, and then his lips. 

_“C’mon, let’s go somewhere where they have better beer”_


End file.
